lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR talk:Wiki Name
We cann't leave this vote up indefinitely. I am going to suggest that we leave it up until May 30. That should be enough time for people who want to vote to do so. I was also suggest the we place the end date on the page as soon as possible so that people know. Razor77 19:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Excelent idea.-- 19:38, 1 May 2007 (UTC) What we have learned Having watched this vote since it's beginning I have found some things that I feel might be helpful if/when we put up another vote. #Protect the Page #:The voting page should be protected so that only registered users can vote. I believe that this will cut down on the number of times that people have deleted votes. Someone that has an interest in this wiki will not be dissuaded by the relatively easy step of registering for an account in order to vote.. #Voting Options #:With this vote we started with nine options. As of the time of this post we have doubled that number. I feel that we should be a week maybe two where any one on the wiki can provide suggestions on what to vote on. After that people can vote on what they would like, but no new suggestions could be added. This, of course, does not apply to all votes that may take place. Only the votes where the community as a whole would be providing options. #Voting Rules #:The voting rules should be agreed upon by the admins and posted on the voting page prior to the beginning of the vote. #Set a Timeframe #:Before the vote starts an end date for the vote should be set. This is not meant to criticize anyone for how this was handled. This is the first vote that has taken place on this wiki (at least since i've been coming to it). We are all learning from this. This happens to be my take on what I've seen. Please let me know if you have any thoughts on this or concerns about it. Razor77 16:21, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :This kind of relates to the first item, but should votes by people who are registered but don't contribute be discounted? Or perhaps votes by contributors should count more? Since the contributors are the ones who have to actually deal with the name, as opposed to someone who just registered, voted, looked at a couple of pages, then lost interest & wandered off (figuratively speaking), it seems like maybe their opinion should count for more. Just a thought.--Arwen Skywalker 17:11, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I suppose I set this vote up too quickly and it wasn't as organiised as the proposed style above. But still in the future we should do as Razor77 has proposed. -- 20:36, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Also I believe that we should have users register their intention to vote before voting takes place.-- 15:32, 15 May 2008 (UTC) "One Wiki to Rule Them All" A close finish gave the victory to that six-word name. So why does the top of the page have a seven-word name starting with "The"? (I don't mind it too much; nor do I mind the title bar version, which is the last twelve words of the current Sitenotice!) Robin Patterson 14:55, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :The site title has 'the Lord of the Rings Encyclopedia' at the top to make this wiki show up more in search engines. The 'the' was added to make the Tagline make sense after the 'From'.-- 18:05, 5 August 2007 (UTC)